Butterfly Kisses
by Annette Aoi
Summary: Lavi watches Kanda at work in his sanctuary. Lavi-centric with one-sided LaviYu. Oneshot/drabble-ish


DRABBLE TIEMS. …well..it started as a drabble but ended up over 1,000 words long. Baaasically I'm avoiding doing anything of importance. So…enjoy?

Also, those of you that know me also know my freakish obsession with butterflies. :C

Sorry for spamming with more fail. This is unedited like everything else I write. I'm lazy. Shut up.

.-.-.-.-.-.c.-.-.-.-.-.

_Butterfly Kisses_

He knew Kanda was going to be there despite the fact that he shouldn't have even known where "there" was. It was Kanda's private place – his sanctuary. Most thought that would be the training hall or the corner of the woods where he always trained with mugen. This assumption was terribly wrong.

Kanda actually only spent a small portion of his time in those areas. For the rest of his time – aside from the time that he spent eating or sleeping – he kept himself busy with a real hobby. That's right; there was more to Kanda Yu than just being a short-tempered exorcist. He was private person, after all, and preferred to keep the depths of himself away from the public eye. There was no complaint or wasted thought on how people perceived him. In fact, he preferred their naïve assumptions over anyone knowing him fully.

Lavi leaned against the tree and watched the man at work. He did this often, actually. Kanda wasn't as uptight here, so he didn't notice him as he would in other environments. The trees and shrubberies of the surrounding area did well to hide him as well, of course, but that did little to change the fact that Kanda would have been able to sense him anywhere else.

It was understandable how one could be unusually calm in this area. The way it was kept was a truly amazing sight. It was a garden but looked slightly wild. It was in the style of a Zen garden but had some very noticeable influence from the British Isles. The absurdity of its mixture and contradictory appearance made it all the more beautiful.

No one had noticed Kanda's interest in gardens, but, of course, Lavi had. He'd see the way he'd stare at various ones on missions. He could see the way the aesthetics would affect him. For example, one time they had passed by a rich woman's garden. In a single moment Kanda's expression had changed. First it was contemplation that crossed his face. Then his opinion had come. His expression was of awe but still laced with a sort of disappointment. Lavi wanted to ask him what had disappointed him – in his eye it was a very lovely garden – but that would have certainly led to an angry cover-up of his emotions.

Here in Kanda's garden, there were plants of various size and color. There were even flowers of rare colors which led him to wonder if they had been found or if they had been cross-bred by the man himself. He wouldn't have been surprised if he bred them out to those colors. Buying expensive seeds didn't seem to be something of his nature. That was for someone that didn't show such delicate care in the nurture of their garden.

There were a few vegetables, though mostly ones that could be thought of as wild such as asparagus, cabbage, and edible mushrooms. He wondered if there was any research done in this or if it was just by chance that they just so happened to be indigenous to England. At this point, he really couldn't be sure.

The flowers and small shrubs seemed to be his favorite out of all that grew there, though. They attracted wildlife, which he seemed to enjoy. Lavi found it a little curious that there was wildlife on the strange cliff, but how the cliff came to be was also very curious, so he didn't put much thought into it.

There were ground squirrels that lived underneath bushes. Various birds that lived in the area also enjoyed the berries that would grow on them. Then there were also bees and butterflies. Lavi could not be sure of Kanda's preference the bunch, but the butterflies where by far his favorite.

There were holly blues, brimstones, orange-tips, painted ladies, peacocks, small whites, and even the ragged-looking commas. It amazed him how many different kinds were attracted to this small piece of land. All of them were in large groups, covering the area in a similar fashion to the flowers.

Looking at the entire scene, he couldn't help but think of old Celtic tales of gardens enjoyed and kept by the faeries themselves. It seemed as enchanting as those would be and about as dangerous. After all, if Kanda were to see him looking in, he'd have little chance of returning home. He laughed at the thought and tried to imagine Kanda in the place of one of the fae-folk. The closest that he could place him as was the Fear Dorocha, or Dark Man. That had less to do with gardens and more to do with his violent behavior, though.

He shook away the thought and simply went back to observing. Currently Kanda was taking care of some pesky weeds. He'd removed them three times in the past two weeks, Lavi noted. They must be strong little buggers to just keep coming back like that. It must have been awfully irritating for Kanda, especially since the roots simply would not let go of the ground.

In all actuality, it was a little depressing to watch this side of Kanda. It was like looking into a warm house while stranded in the middle of an ice storm, knowing you can't go in. He wanted to talk to this Kanda. Granted, he didn't expect it to be too different from the Kanda he knew, but it'd still be interesting to see the side of him that wasn't quite so cold.

There were quite a few questions he wanted to ask. He wanted to know which his favorite creature was. He wanted to know which plant or type of plant he truly favored. Mostly, he still wanted to know what it is about that garden that he was disappointed in. Something about that moment haunted him. It wasn't important; it was barely noticeable. Still, it bothered him when during those times when his mind wandered from whatever task he had been working on.

However, he knew it'd haunt him for however long its natural course would last, but the curiosity would never be satiated. Kanda was far too aloof to even acknowledge the question if it was brought up in private, and too prideful to dignify it with objections in public. It was terrible, really. All Lavi was able to do was sit and watch the life go on around him, unable to join its activity. Surely it would die if he tried to capture it, and it wouldn't willingly stay by him.

After all, Kanda's petals – his wings – were similar to that of a butterfly. When you caught sight of them, you could only watch. Touching such a delicate thing would result in its death, and there was only so much ice someone could emit before freezing over completely. So, he'd let the butterfly live and watch from afar as he always did.

After all, wings like that were too beautiful to destroy.

.-.-.-.-.-.c.-.-.-.-.-.

Fear Dorocha: pronounced 'Far Door-chuh'. You'll have better luck finding information under 'Fear Dorcha' or 'Far Dorcha', but the actual spelling is 'Fear Dorocha'. :)


End file.
